The Magic Knight
by lastusdarkness
Summary: Quando a ultima batalha contra Ganon, somente invoca poderes de outros seres, e quando seus entes queridos são ameaçados. Link o herói de Hyrule se vale de todo seu poder para derrotar tal perigo. Porem isso somente o manda para uma nova e emocionante aventura... Em uma terra onde a magia faz parte da vida, e onde fadas... São somente mitos...


Chapter one: Test of Powers

Uma semana se passa desde a última grande batalha entre: Link e Ganondorf, na qual todo o castelo, antes majestoso de Hyrulen, fora destruído devido às forças opostas em confronto. Na mesma batalha, duas princesas deram suas vidas, mas não eternamente como muitos pensaram, não, devido ao poder do herói escolhido pelas deusas, o antigo rei da escuridão: Ganondorf foi finalmente derrotado com os poderes unidos do herói e princesas.

Mas mesmo após sua derrota, o antigo rei da escuridão ainda tem poderes para lançar uma última maldição contra o herói, na qual Link encontraria um inimigo mais poderoso em um futuro próximo... Com taí palavras Ganondorf é reabsorvido pela escuridão que ele mesmo criou, desaparecendo e deixando para trás uma das armas mais poderosas depois da mágica Master Sword.

Tal arma foi confiscada por Zelda a princesa da luz e detentora de uma das partes do Triforce, poderes dados pelas deusas. Link mantém sua triforce da coragem enquanto Zelda recupera a sua triforce da sabedoria, o último dos poderes, a triforce da força foi perdido quando Ganondorf desaparece.

Agora no presente, Link o herói de Hyrulen e Twilight esperava com grande pesar enquanto via Midna a princesa da dimensão da Twilight, derramar uma lágrima e começar a se despedir para sempre do reino da luz.

\- Obrigada por tudo Link, Zelda... Eu gostaria de poder ficar mais...

Ela olha nos olhos do herói que pode ver mais lágrimas teimando em cair.

\- Link... Eu...

Ela usa sua magia para segurar sua lágrima e a empurrar na direção da única ligação entre a dimensão da luz e da Twilight, o mágico e misterioso espelho da Twilight. Em contato com a lágrima da verdadeira herdeira do trono, tal espelho racha...

-... Adeus...

Midna se vira para entrar no portal que começa a se formar, quando Link não consegue mais se segurar e usa uma das armas adquiridas durante sua jornada, para partir o espelho para sempre. A princesa da luz assim como a da Twilight olham surpresas para a única coisa que restou do majestoso espelho, o suporte. Ambas olham para o herói que ainda mantinha seu braço na posição de ataque.

\- Link... O que você fez?!

Zelda exclama, não podendo acreditar na ação do herói, este como sempre nada fala até recobrar sua arma, um grande boomerang mágico, guardando a arma ele caminha até Midna ficando na frente da mesma para a olhar nos olhos.

\- Midna, eu pude ver que você não desejava realmente voltar para seu reino. Diga, você voltaria se eu pudesse reconstruir o espelho?

A princesa olha para o suporte do espelho, depois para o herói que a ajudou tanto durante sua jornada, depois para o céu onde o brilhante sol do meio dia assolava sobre eles.

\- Para dizer a verdade... Não.

Ela abraça o herói sorrindo pela primeira vez, desde que chegaram no antigo coliseu onde o espelho era mantido. Zelda somente balança a cabeça e fala algo que seria guardado no coração dos dois heróis pelo resto de suas vidas:

\- Luz e sombras são duas faces da mesma moeda, um não pode existir sem o outro, assim eu não vejo razão para vocês não ficarem juntos. Posso ver que ambos desejam isso.

O herói e a princesa olham para a agora Rainha de Hyrulen, ambos sorriem felizes e se abraçam mais forte...

Desde então, um dia se passa onde o trio viaja por todo o reino para reencontrarem com cada uma das tribos existentes: Os esguios Zoras que presentearam Link com protetores a mais para a armadura dele, a qual aquela tribo esteve forjando desde que o príncipe fora salvo pelo herói. Ninguém sabe o porque mas Ralis tinha a ideia de que uma armadura nova seria necessária para o guerreiro e não somente as roupas das deusas.

Midna guarda as partes dentro da dimensão pessoal da mesma, a ex princesa também ganha algo, roupas criadas especialmente para a mesma em sua antiga forma Imp. Incrivelmente as mesmas ainda cabiam nela, por serem elásticas mas o único ser que a vê usando as mesmas, quase tem os olhos saltados das órbitas e o queixo caído, por isso ela mantém as roupas apertadas.

A segunda tribo foram dos Gorons que deram a Link outra parte de sua armadura extra, também guardada na dimensão pessoal de Midna que também ganha um presente, este sendo um lindo amuleto mágico para a defesa, criado e enfeitiçado pelos mais velhos dentro da tribo. Tal acessório serviria melhor do que a maioria das armaduras, devido a magia embutida no mesmo, para tal presente, Link foi quem agradeceu do fundo do coração, pois ele era um tanto protetor para com Midna, desde que ambos descobriram que ela não poderia usar sua magia, como antes.

A última tribo foi a mais... Complicada de se visitar, pois foi a tribo na qual o inimigo de Link, nasceu, a tribo dos Gerudo, com líder a incrivelmente mortal, porém bela: Nabooru, uma das muitas jovens com quem Link se encontrou em sua jornada ou jornadas.

\- Link... Ainda me lembro de quando você derrotou todas as minhas guerreiras, como está?

\- Nabooru, da última vez você não foi tão hospitaleira para mim, o que mudou?

\- Bem... Eu meio que não posso causar uma má impressão com a princesa Zelda aqui, não é? Além disso...

A princesa guerreira se aproxima do herói, abraçando seu pescoço, pois o rapaz era mais alto do que ela e Midna, com pelo menos um metro e noventa.

\- Depois de você me mostrar sua força e habilidade, eu fui forçada a admitir que outro homem além de Ganondorf, poderia ser tão poderoso. Agora você retorna depois de derrotar o monstro, nossa tribo está grata a você e as velhas me obrigaram a ir com você.

Link olha para Midna e depois Zelda, ambas o olhavam esperando sua resposta, somente Midna mantinha o rosto sério para não demonstrar como estava com ciúmes... Zelda no entanto, pensava que poderia ser melhor para todas as tribos se Link se unisse a única tribo selvagem dentre todas as outras.

\- Humm... Você não tem problema em viajar comigo? Sabe que não tenho as posses de um rei, nem perto disso. A única coisa especial em mim, são minhas habilidades de guerra...

O rapaz fecha os olhos esperando que Nabooru reconsiderasse, porém ele sente suas orelhas serem puxadas por duas princesas, ele abre os olhos para ver Midna e Zelda puxando suas orelhas.

\- Link, não ouse falar assim, você é o mais longe possível de alguém normal, sua única especialidade não é a guerra, mas suas palavras muito mais sabias do que até eu posso falar, seu coração leal e forte, além de...

Zelda para de falar deixando Midna continuar.

-... Além de seu espírito corajoso e indomável, independente da escolha que faz, sempre é a melhor para os outros enquanto que você sempre leva a pior...

Midna para de falar sorrindo, para olhar Nabooru que ainda mantinha os braços ao redor do pescoço de Link, esta o olhava nos olhos.

-... Para completar você não é egoísta e por isso entra em todos os tipos de perigos possíveis e impossíveis, Link, você não é o herói escolhido pelas deusas atoa. Agora você me deixa ir com você?

O rapaz tenta manter o rosto sério, porém as palavras carinhosas das três princesas o faz sorrir levemente, ele pisca algumas vezes balançando a cabeça.

\- Sim, vamos, ainda temos de ir ao castelo de Hyrulen para terminarmos nosso tour pelo reino, os Rito podem esperar, pois eles não estão diretamente ligados a esse conflito.

Link fala abraçando a cintura de Nabooru que solta um gritinho curto e abafado de surpresa, fazendo o guerreiro a olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida... Depois das despedidas e um atentado contra Link, que usa o antebraço para bloquear uma glavie de uma guerreira mais orgulhosa. Depois a derrota com facilidade prendendo seu corpo contra o solo com um joelho enquanto segurava o pescoço dela com uma das mãos e o pulso com a outra.

\- Porque sempre tem alguém que não aprende a lição na primeira vez?

Midna pergunta para ninguém, sabendo das habilidades e força do rapaz, ela nem prestou a atenção na breve luta, se concentrando nas informações de Zelda para levar todos eles para o castelo. Nabooru balançava a cabeça com uma das mãos no rosto exasperada, Zelda tinha os olhos fechados aparentando calma, porém estava levemente irritada com o orgulho daquela mulher.

Link por sua vez olhava sério para sua oponente.

\- Agora você admite?

\- ...

\- Se não gosta de mim, tudo bem. Mas fique feliz por sua líder, ela estará segura comigo e sabe bem disso, nos visitaremos quando pudermos, por isso eu queria que minha estadia aqui não fosse cheia de atentados como esse.

Ele se levanta caminhando para as outras três jovens que o olhavam com sorrisos no rosto, ele havia cuidado do problema com a elegância de um príncipe, porém o punho forte de um guerreiro, ambos lados do herói que era mas não reconhecia.

\- Prontos?

Midna então transporta o grupo para a frente do castelo de Zelda, onde a mesma caminha à frente com o herói caminhando ladeado pelas mulheres, ambas pegam um braço dele observando seu rosto lutar para não ficar vermelho. Durante toda a caminhada, Link ouve assobios e pedidos de casamento por parte dos civis que povoavam a cidade ao redor do castelo.

Finalmente eles passam pelo beco onde o bar de Telma estava, Link para olhando para o local com várias emoções passando pelos seus olhos, Midna também observa o local, lembrando das mesmas coisas que o rapaz. Zelda para de caminhar olhando para eles com uma expressão solene no rosto.

\- Vamos, você pode visitar ela quando tudo que for oficial terminar. No momento eu só preciso que você me entregue às cartas de aliança que os Zora, Gorons e Gerudo lhe deram.

O guerreiro afirma voltando a caminhar, dessa vez sem as duas mulheres em seus braços, pois Midna contava a Nooburo tudo o que havia acontecido com o jovem desde que ela o encontrou.

Algumas horas depois Zelda estava em seu escritório lendo as cartas dos Zora e Gerudo, tendo ja lido a dos Goron. Link estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e braços também cruzados, olhos fechados esperando, Midna e Nooburo estavam sentadas quietas em um sofá trazido pelos guardas do castelo, para as duas princesas.

\- Então... Simplificando tudo, tanto os Zora como os Gorons elegem uma lealdade eterna a Link e seus herdeiros, eles irão ficar sob minha palavra enquanto o herói estiver de acordo, já os Gerudo, estão de acordo com tudo, desde que Link se mantenha o melhor guerreiro do reino. Por isso eles pedem para criar os um torneio anual onde os melhores guerreiros ou todos que souberem como lutar, entrariam e se testariam até o melhor permanecer e duelar contra o campeão que será Link. Se o herói for derrotado, toda lealdade dos Gerudo será negada e a princesa retirada do Herói. Essas foram as palavras das anciãs.

Quando a princesa acaba de falar, todos podem ouvir vários estalos e um rosnado quando o guerreiro fecha os punhos abrindo os olhos que não estavam nem um pouco felizes com isso. Nooburo e Midna se entreolham sabendo bem do lado selvagem do herói, porém nunca o vendo daquela forma.

Zelda suspira acenando para Link esperar até ela terminar, o guerreiro respira fundo fechando os olhos novamente.

\- Por último, eu recebi as opiniões dos povoados sob meu reino, isso sem contar as tribos, obviamente. Infelizmente a maior parte do povo está ainda terrivelmente traumatizado pelo povo de Midna, assim muitos ficaram mais do que enervados pela presença dela perto do herói.

Ela faz uma pausa olhando Link que se mantinha calado, mas todos podiam ver seus punhos fechados, ele era muito protetor para quem gostava, Zelda e Midna sabiam disso em primeira mão, o vendo se sacrificar para salvar ambas. A princesa da luz olha para Midna e Nooburo buscando ajuda, as duas se levantam caminhando até o jovem.

A princesa da Twilight se apoia nos ombros dele o abraçando por trás beijando seu rosto, Nooburo descruza as pernas dele para se sentar em seu colo apoiando o corpo e cabeça em seu peito. Segundos e até minutos se passam até o herói relaxar diante dos cuidados das duas princesas.

Ele até dá um sorriso breve para ambas que sorriem acenando para Zelda terminar logo, está afirma.

\- Por esta razão, Midna será...

\- Posta em observação por algum tempo diante de guardas por vinte e quatro horas por dia até o conselho saber que ela não será perigosa para o povo. E para piorar tudo ela terá de ser acorrentada por correntes especiais que selam os poderes mágicos, que por consequência vai fazer ela ficar completamente nua, pois suas roupas são feitas de magia. Mas o conselho não será bondoso o bastante para dar roupas a ela... Esqueci algo? Zelda?

Link fala tensionado cada vez mais seu corpo, Midna e Nabooru estavam com dificuldade para acalmar ele, mesmo a jovem Twilli falando que não se importava... Zelda ergue uma das mãos para fazer o herói olhar para os olhos dela.

\- Link, eu sei que você não vai aturar isso, também sei que fará o que puder para não deixar Midna ficar nessa posição. Infelizmente com a destruição do castelo, e sua reconstrução, o conselho conseguiu muito poder, certa de 20% do povo está ao meu favor, porém isso não é o bastante para ajudar... Eu não posso lhe ordenar nada somente guiar... Faça o que desejar, heroi!

Zelda sorri quando link percebe o porquê de ela falar assim, ele acena para as duas mulheres se afastarem dele e o mesmo se levantar pegando sua espada e escudo.

\- Nabooru, trouxe suas armas?

\- Sim, estão com o guarda aí fora, porque?

\- Vamos invadir a festa, Zelda encontre roupas para Midna, você retire todas as roupas mágicas e não ofereça resistência, só vai dificultar mais as coisas...

Ele suspira acenando para Nabooru abrir a porta para recuperar suas armas, quando os guardas negam, Link se aproximava sem paciência, retirando as armas das mãos do guarda fazendo o outro tentar segurar o herói que olha de lado travando o pobre homem.

\- Nabooru, suas armas, Midna me espere, vou tirar você disso mas por enquanto, faça o que Zelda falar...

Ele joga as armas para a Gerudo enquanto caminha para a twilli que assim como as outras jovens, estava somente afirmando, confiando plenamente nas ordens do herói. Este fica frente a frente com Midna a abraçando e sussurrando algo no ouvido dela que a deixa vermelha como um pimentão.

\- Que horas será essa coisa?

A guerreira Gerudo pergunta enquanto fixava suas armas nas costas, Zelda se levanta para entregar um papel para ela, enquanto Link organizava algo com Midna, a Twilli movia as mãos que brilhavam com alguma energia roxa... Com tudo pronto ele beija a princesa nos lábios, a fazendo sorrir e o empurrar para a porta.

\- Te vejo logo, garoto lobo!

O herói sorri para ela andando e retirando sua túnica verde que o destacava como o herói da lenda, ficando só com a cota de malha por baixo, ele e Nabooru se afastam do castelo indo na direção da taverna de Telma, no caminho Link e a Gerudo compram túnicas diferentes que ocultassem suas armas quando a hora chegasse, tudo seguramente guardado na bolsa mágica do herói.

Chegando a taverna, ele abre a porta para sua princesa que o beija no rosto ao passar caminhando com a elegância de uma gata, do lado de dentro todos os olhos se viram para a exuberante mulher, que mesmo tendo a pele e cabelos diferentes que a destacavam como uma Gerudo, suas roupas e corpo escultural retiravam a atenção para este fato.

Porém quando um dos homens mais sem vergonha do local se aproxima para fazer algo, um alto jovem aparece da porta de entrada, cumprimentado o guarda do local, um goron que sorri para seu irmão de força. A ruiva se vira ignorando o homem e abraça o loiro que caminha com ela até o bar, deixando o pobre homem de queixo caído.

\- E aí Telma!

\- Oh! Link! Meu rapaz como você cresceu desde a última vez que o vi! Isso foi a o que? Um ano?

Telma era uma mulher grande, com pelo menos a altura de Zelda ou um pouco mais, corpo largo e forte com pele parecida com a de Nabooru e cabelos da mesma cor que a guerreira, porém ela não era uma Gerudo, ao menos pelo que a mesma falava.

\- Dois anos para ser exato, ao menos para mim... Uma longa história. Bem deixe me apresentar minha princesa, sim minha. Nabooru Gerudo, uma princesa guerreira da tribo dos Gerudo.

Link fala empurrando a ruiva ao seu lado para fazer a mesma se sentar bem na frente da grande mulher, pela primeira vez Nabooru se sente diminuta diante do olhar penetrante da senhora.

\- Oh? Essa é a mulher que capturou o seu coração, link?

O jovem se senta ao lado de sua princesa balançando a cabeça em um não.

\- Uma delas, a outra vai ser presa em algum calabouço e será observada por alguns dias antes de ser solta, mas ainda com as correntes do conselho sobre ela. Por isso estou aqui, eu e Nabooru vãos retirar ela de lá e mostrar a todos quem eles realmente devem temer.

O herói estreita os olhos a cada palavra, até o olhar dele se tornar aquele que fez Telma se aliar ao mesmo ao invés de se opor a ele, sabendo que sofreria uma derrota fenomenal... Aquele olhar não era de um jovem hyllian, mas sim uma poderosa besta selvagem, os olhos de um guerreiro que fizeram duas das mais poderosas princesas deste e do outro mundo se curvarem.

\- Pelo seu olhar, vejo que será algo a ser lembrado, estou com você meu bem. O conselho tem sido muito arrogante com o poder que conseguiram, Zelda tem de voltar ao poder total ou eu sinto que haverá uma segunda guerra... E aqui mesmo, dentro dessas muralhas.

O rapaz olha em volta se levantando com a ruiva e sacando sua espada, sua companheira faz o mesmo, muitos dos clientes e garçonetes travam diante de dois guerreiros formidáveis com suas espadas a mostra.

\- Todos que não me conhecerem, saiam agora, a partir de agora esta taverna está fechada até amanhã. Se resistirem ou estiverem muito bêbados... Meu amigo ali terá o prazer de os jogar para fora.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes, nenhum dos clientes iria querer ficar contra o jovem, ainda mais quando os olhos dele pareciam penetrar nas almas dos presentes, um a um eles saem sem falar nada, deixando somente um grupo pequeno que consistia dos amigos de Telma que faziam parte do grupo de investigação especial da princesa Zelda. O Goron também fazia parte, porém fica do lado de fora para impedir a entrada de algum cliente.

Durante as três horas até Midna ser levada a uma espécie de palco bem no meio da cidade, acorrentada e com roupas presas ao seu corpo por bandagens negras, cobrindo somente o importante, como seus seios e quadris, deixando seus ombros, braços, cabeça, abdômen e pernas expostos. O cabelo estava caído até suas coxas e balançavam em seus laços elegantes até o centro do palco, onde uma cadeira com algemas para prender seus pulsos e tornozelos, os guardas que a guiavam não eram do conselho, mas sim os mesmos guardas que guiaram Link até o escritório de Zelda quando a mesma chegou naquele mesmo dia, assim eles estavam a par do plano e tomavam o cuidado para serem os mais gentis possível, com uma das futuras esposas do herói.

\- Aqui estamos! Povo de Hyrulen! Esta mulher possui o poder das mesmas bestas que atacaram nosso reino, não mais de uma semana atrás! Hoje ela chegou aqui dizendo vir com o herói que salvou nosso reino, porém eu digo uma coisa...

Ele nota que Midna já havia sentado na cadeira e agora estava completamente imobilizada cm suas pernas presas aos pés da cadeira, fazendo seus joelhos ficarem afastados um do outro, por sorte Zelda previu isso, dando a ela uma roupa que servisse como uma bermuda bem curta, protegendo suas partes íntimas.

\- Isso é mentira! Como o herói que salvou nosso reino pode entrar na cidade com algo como ela? Agora eu pergunto novamente, como você entrou aqui sem ser vista?

Midna mantém o queixo alto sem aparentar medo ou vergonha por estar na posição que estava, ela olha nos olhos de cada um dos que assistiam ao espetáculo, vendo dois vultos vestindo coletes azuis bem escuros e normais, caminhando por entre as pessoas que murmuravam entre elas.

\- Povo de Hyrulen! Eu sou Midna, antiga princesa do reino de onde as bestas que tanto falam, invadiram o reino de sua princesa, Zelda, a raptando e a prendendo. Porém eu também fui afetada por causa deste evento! Zant e seu mestre Ganondorf, os reais coordenadores desta invasão. Eu sei que muitos de vocês viram um lobo carregando um ser branco e preto, pela cidade algum tempo antes da última batalha contra o monstro, quem aqui viu esta ação?!

O conselheiro tenta dissuadir o povo a não responder, porém o fato era real, pois mais de setenta por cento dos espectadores erguem as mãos acenando com a cabeça.

\- Aquele ser quase morrendo nas costas do lobo, era eu em minha forma amaldiçoada. Foi por obra do herói que usando as últimas forças, me carregou até a princesa Zelda para me curar.

Os espectadores ficam em silêncio conectando os pontos e entendendo rapidamente o que ela queria dizer.

\- Você está dizendo que o herói é uma besta? Há mentiras! Que prova você tem disso?

Midna sorri olhando para cima, do céu descem dois vultos, aterrissando um de cada lado da prisioneira, um deles retira o colete com um movimento, mostrando sua túnica verde e armas.

\- Eu posso responder isso, obrigado por me chamar para a audiência, com a minha futura esposa, conselheiro.

Link caminha para frente até ficar ao lado do homem que recua vários passos. Os espectadores estava de olhos arregalados, pois o herói em carne e osso estava falando que aquela mulher era de fato a noiva dele!

\- Herói... Você não pode...

\- Eu não posso... O que? Amar? O coração não escolhe qual raça nos amamos, nem de onde a amada vem, nos somente amamos e ponto final. Fique aí e escute tudo, eu Link o herói escolhido pelas deusas, falo que tudo o que Midna falou, é a verdade, eu pessoalmente me encontrei com ambos os chefes da invasão e os derrotei. Mas não poderia fazer nada sem a ajuda desta mulher presa diante de seus olhos...

Ele acena com uma das mãos, fazendo o segundo vulto cortar todas as algemas e correntes prendendo a Twilli que se levanta gemendo levemente de dor.

\- Sim, ela é da mesma raça que atacou nosso reino, porém aquelas bestas foram modificadas pela magia negra de Ganondorf, virando seres sem mente que obedeciam somente a ele. Se imaginem na pele de Midna por um momento! Tendo de matar seu próprio povo só para sobreviver! Algum de vocês conseguiria matar a pessoa ao seu lado se ela fosse uma besta? Sabendo que era antigamente um amigo ou parente seu?

Link deixa a pergunta no ar, vendo a reação dos espectadores que olham ao redor com olhos torturados.

\- Eu vejo que não, então me digam se ela não merece estar comigo! Ela é uma heroína por si só! E mais, para estar aqui hoje, sendo julgada por vocês, ela teve de deixar todo seu reino para trás, pois a única forma de não haver mais invasões como aquela, ela foi forçada a destruir a única passagem entre os mundos. Mais uma vez, vocês conseguiriam deixar toda sua família para trás só para ficar com seu amado e enfrentar o preconceito que viria?

Mais uma vez os espectadores não respondem com mais do que o silêncio, nenhum deles tem a coragem de se quer tirar os olhos do herói.

\- Entendo, esse julgamento está encerrado, ela ficará sob a minha proteção e somente a minha, ninguém mais. Se o conselho não gostar...

Ele saca sua espada a girando duas vezes para a ficar no solo ao seu lado e apoiar em seu cabo, a ação responde por si só, até mesmo os guardas ficam enervados com o movimento do herói. Mais uma vez ninguém fala nada.

\- Alguém tem alguma pergunta ou algum comentário? Agora é a hora de falar, pois depois que eu sair desse palco, não me verão novamente até a princesa Zelda retornar ao poder e não esses... Senhores.

Por alguns segundos ninguém fala nada, Nabooru entrega seu colete para Midna que se cobre sorrindo aliviada para a companheira, está sorri de volta antes de voltar a atenção para link que esperava pacientemente. Até que uma menina se aproxima do palco, olhando com grandes olhos castanhos para o jovem guerreiro. A mãe e pai da menina tentam a puxar de volta para a multidão, porém ela escapa correndo até o palco onde sobe no mesmo com a ajuda do jovem que se ajoelha para puxar a menina com um só movimento, a colocando ao lado de sua espada ainda fincada na madeira do palco.

\- Senhor Link! Eu queria saber... Você pode mesmo virar um lobu?

Link sorri para a menina, acenando para Midna se aproximar.

\- Posso, eu e Midna mostraremos, fique ai perto da espada, só cuidado para não se cortar, ein?

Ele fala recuando um pouco, a menina afirma balançando a cabeça rapidamente quase pulando de emoção, ela fica parada ao lado da lâmina da espada esperando impaciente.

\- Ainda está com a pedra?

\- Claro! Ela me faz lembrar de quando você se sacrificou por mim, aqui, pegue ela com sua luva!

Link segura a pedra negra com cuidado, acenando para Midna se afastar, então toca a pedra em sua testa e sente os efeitos instantâneos, em segundos um jovem alto da espaço para um grande e belo lobo com metade da altura de um cavalo adulto, mesmo ainda em quatro patas. Seu corpo era uma mistura de poder e agilidade com velocidade, longo e esguio, porém musculoso.

O animal ergue a cabeça uivando para o céu, fazendo os animais ao redor se moverem inquietos com o predador por perto, incrivelmente as armas: Escudo. Do jovem guerreiro, ainda estava em suas costas, mostrando sem dúvida alguma que era mesmo Link e não uma ilusão, Midna se aproxima para afagar a cabeça do lobo retirando o escudo das costas do mesmo que se senta olhando a multidão.

Todos, mesmo Nabooru estavam de queixo caído para a beleza do lobo, a menina que havia perguntado, se aproxima hesitante, alguém da plateia grita para ela não se aproximar, porém o lobo não se move quando a menina toca seu pelo.

\- Macio!

Ela grita sorrindo quando Link a lambe, a criança abraça o lobo e logo sobe em suas costas cavalgando o grande animal, como Midna fazia anteriormente. O lobo caminha pela plataforma indo até Nabooru que sorri ao sentir o focinho dele tocando seu estômago.

\- Ei!

Ela o afasta rindo, quando o lobo lambe sua mão ela se afasta rindo mais ainda porém acenando para ele não se aproximar, em seguida Midna também ganha uma lambida, está no rosto pois a princesa havia se ajoelhado para ficar cara a cara com o animal. Isso não a enoja e a faz o beijar no focinho e o abraçar forte.

A menina olhava tudo das costas do lobo, sorrindo muito.

\- Vocês parecem se gostar! Como mamãe e papai! Você é como a mamãe é para o papai?

A pergunta foi confusa, mas todos puderam entender o significado, a criança basicamente havia perguntado se Midna era a mulher de Link.

\- Sim pequena, eu sou. Agora venha, você não quer ficar fedendo a lobo, não é?

A princesa pega a menina no colo, ignorando o olhar do lobo que se aproxima da sua espada, voltando a forma normal, os pais da criança se aproximam para pegar a filha.

\- Você não é nada do que o conselho falou, estamos contentes de não termos a julgado antes do herói chegar. Vamos filha, de tchau para o herói e sua mulher!

\- Xau Link! Xau Mina!

A menina grita acenando enquanto os pais a levavam embora, Midna sorri voltando ao espaço ao lado do guerreiro que a abraça pelos ombros a beijando no rosto, muito para a vergonha da mesma, Nabooru se aproxima estendendo o escudo dele e o prendendo nas costas do mesmo.

\- Algo mais...?

Ele pergunta embainhando sua espada.

\- O que vai fazer agora, herói!?

Alguém do fundo pergunta, era um dos companheiros de Midna que tinham as perguntas espertas necessárias.

\- Vou para minha cidade natal e ficarei por lá por um tempo, como disse, não voltarei até Zelda voltar ao poder, minha lealdade é só com ela.

\- E se tivermos algum problema?!

\- Se Zelda me chamar, eu virei, se não... Como eu saberei se tem problemas por começo de conversa? Afinal ela é a única que sabe onde eu vivo.

\- Você tem mais de uma mulher?

Essa não era uma pergunta dos companheiros que foram silenciados pela pergunta de Telma, essa sorria para o desconforto no olhar do jovem.

\- Sim. Tenho, não comecem, pois não saberão quem são todas elas só digo que essas duas estão entre elas. As outras não sabem que eu sei que elas gostam de mim e só saberão quando eu começar uma nova jornada em alguns meses. Isso é tudo, vejo vocês algum dia!

Então o trio desaparece em um portal de Midna que havia preparado tudo antes mesmo de se sentar na cadeira, acontece que as correntes não eram feitas para selar seus poderes, mas sim para os enfraquecer, por isso ela levou todo o tempo entre a saída do castelo até se sentar no palco, para reunir a energia necessária...

Com o trio desaparecido, o povo se dispersa, agora ignorando os gritos do conselheiro que é levado pelos guardas de Zelda, naquele dia mais vinte por cento da população volta para baixo das asas de Zelda...

Em outro ponto da região, uma menina escovava a égua chamada Epona, a leal montaria de Link que participou de boa parte das aventuras do mesmo, porém retornou para um devido descanso após a batalha contra Ganondorf. No momento, ela sente a presença de seu mestre por perto, virando a cabeça, pode ver ele e mais duas fêmeas se materializando do portal sobre as fontes de Ordon. Isso faz Epona relinchar alegre por ver seu mestre novamente e em companhia de duas figuras conhecidas pela égua.

O movimento repentino do animal assim como o som alegre que faz, alerta Illia da presença de três pessoas caminhando pela água até eles.

\- Link?! Por ordon! Link é você mesmo?!

Antes que a garota pudesse se aproximar, a égua caminha rapidamente até seu mestre, tocando o focinho no peito dele que a abraça sorrindo.

\- Sim, sou eu. Trouxe duas convidadas que ficarão comigo: Midna a jovem de pele pálida do meu lado direito e Nabooru, a segunda jovem de pele morena, do meu lado esquerdo, ambas são princesas e estão sob meus cuidados. Epona já as conhece.

Illia só pode abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora da água, Midna ignora a reação passando as mãos pelo corpo de Epona que relincha em saudação, Nabooru olhava ao redor se familiarizando com o local de nascimento do herói.

\- Link... Isso é tão bonito... Diferente de onde eu venho.

A Gerudo fala maravilhada com a fonte, Midna comenta a mesma coisa, porém olhando para Link, este percebe o olhar, assim como Illia. Esta sai do transe se apresentando cordialmente para as duas princesas, Midna havia retornado à suas roupas normais, enquanto Nabooru havia recolocado o colete pois Link havia avisado sobre a queda de temperatura entre o deserto e a floresta.

\- Vamos, venham vou mostrar minha casa e depois a vila toda! Illia vai ficar aqui?

\- Sim, tenho de terminar de limpar Epona, você não sabe o quanto ela ficou preocupada com você depois que voltou. Ela não deixava nem Ruls chegar perto... Bem, vão indo!

Link não precisa de mais incentivo para voltar à sua casa e descansar de verdade assim ele puxa as duas jovens caminhando na direção da entrada da vila, no caminho ele conta de como vivia antes de tudo começar, como mesmo depois de virar um lobo pela primeira vez, os animais tão amigos dele, o ajudaram. Essas histórias fascinam Nabooru que pergunta sempre que pode sobre algo que não entendeu ou só por curiosidade, em minutos eles chegam a casa na árvore do jovem, onde encontram três crianças esperando escondidas no mato perto da árvore.

Link olha para Midna e Nabooru, piscando para elas antes de pegar seu estilingue que nunca mais usou após sair da vila, atirando uma semente para o alvo perto da cabeça de uma das crianças, girando o mesmo e derrubando o pobre garoto.

As duas mulheres riem quando o garoto se levanta com terra em sua boca, os outros dois saem dos arbustos olhando sem acreditar para o guerreiro.

\- Link...? Link!

A menina corre para abraçar ele que se ajoelha abraçando a criança de volta, logo o garoto maior chega abraçando Link tão forte que faz o mesmo ficar levemente sem ar. O último dos três não se aproxima muito, porém também tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Olá pessoal, estou de volta, trouxe duas pessoas importantes para mim: Essas são, Midna Twilight e Nabooru Gerudo, ambas são princesas de regiões longe daqui. Sejam educados mas não tanto, pois elas serão suas vizinhas de hoje em diante!

O trio olha as duas jovens que acenam sorrindo, logo Beth começa a conversar com ambas como se fossem amigas a muitos anos, Link, Malon e Talo conversam por alguns minutos sobre as viagens do rapaz e sobre todas as coisas que os mais novos aprenderam... Porém logo o trio é forçado a se retirar para revelarem a notícia da volta de Link, porém o rapaz pede para não falarem nada ainda, ele queria descansar da viagem árdua antes de as perguntas começarem.

Midna e Nabooru por sua vez não se importam com a ideia, querendo saber como era a casa do herói, que mesmo estando por dois anos em jornada com a princesa das sombras, não havia falado ou mostrado nada sobre sua terra natal.

Com as crianças prometendo e acenando adeus, Midna é a primeira a subir as escadas, com o herói olhando para o outro lado pois as roupas da princesa lhe davam uma bela visão, Nabooru percebe a ação dele, sorrindo e subindo logo depois da companheira ruiva, se demorando propositalmente e até escorregando, não tão propositalmente, para fazer Link a observar, ele a segura quando a mesma cai.

\- Obrigada...

\- Não tem nada, vamos, suba rápido eu quero fechar meus olhos por algumas horas...

Ela acena e sobe correndo as escadas recebendo ajuda de Midna, Nabooru conta sobre a ação de Link enquanto o mesmo subia, fazendo a Twilli sorrir... Finalmente o trio entra na casa do herói que retira calmamente suas bolsas e armas as guardando em um local específico logo abaixo da escada que levava a sua cama.

Enquanto isso Midna e Nabooru caminhavam pelo local, observando maravilhadas os detalhes simples, porem belos nas paredes e chão, os móveis todos feitos de madeira polida e de aparência cara. Incrivelmente toda a casa dele cabia dentro da árvore inteira, criando uma espécie de torre com três andares, sendo o local onde estavam, o maior dos andares, o andar de cima era separado em uma área para a cama e outra para uma armazenagem geral, o andar de baixo era como o porão da casa, onde Link guardava tudo o que era mais precioso para ele.

\- Link, sua casa é muito bonita! Eu pensei que seria mais bagunçada...

Midna comenta olhando o herói despindo sua túnica das deusas e a colocando em uma caixa junto com a Master Sword e o escudo, todos seriam guardados embaixo de sua cama por precaução. O rapaz fica usando somente calças bege presas por cordas de pano, levemente abaixo dos joelhos, sandálias de couro leves e pulseiras feitas de madeira e pedras preciosas, confeccionadas por ele próprio quando era menor. Algo que sempre deixou as mulheres curiosas, era o brinco feito de safira azul como seus olhos, preso em sua orelha esquerda.

Ele retira por último sua camisa branca a jogando em algum lugar para ir preparar algo para comer, vendo o que ainda era comestível de seu estoque. Midna para de o observar e vai ajudar, ou melhor, aprender um pouco mais. Na jornada dos dois, ela aprende muito sobre o mundo da luz, como que ervas podia e não podia comer, ou o ponto no qual a carne não era mais comestível e se tornava algo usado em uma poção que jogaria até mesmo um dragão inconsciente. Nabooru se senta em uma cadeira, somente observando as costas descobertas do herói enquanto ele se movia pela pequena cozinha...

O trio passa dois dias se recuperando da jornada, com Link ensinando algumas coisas para as duas princesas, a princípio Midna foi a única a querer de fato aprender algo, estando mais tempo com o guerreiro, ela ganhou uma curiosidade e animo por aprender mais que a ajudava naquele momento. Porém a guerreira do deserto ainda possuía um pouco de seu orgulho e não queria trabalhar muito, preferindo fazer coisas como arrumar o arsenal de armas oculto atrás da árvore, criado recentemente por Ruls que veio ver quem estava lançando fumaça no céu, no fim do primeiro dia.

Qual não foi a surpresa quando ele encontra Link e suas companheiras conversando sentados ao redor da mesa? Depois do encontro ele vai embora rapidamente, não querendo interromper a reunião do trio, prometendo não falar nada ainda... No segundo dia, porém, tudo muda quando durante uma seção de treinamento de Nabooru, usando as técnicas ensinadas por Link, é vista por uma outra criança chamada Colin. Este sendo cuidadoso como era, logo avança para confrontar a ruiva e perguntar o que ela fazia nas terras de Link.

Quando a princesa responde com a verdade, o pequeno fica de queixo caído e corre para a vila gritando para todos que podiam ouvir, sobre a volta de Link e as mulheres do mesmo, claramente isso cria uma comoção nunca antes vista com somente Illia, Ruls e as três crianças do primeiro dia, calmas. O herói é forçado a sair de sua casa e entrar finalmente na aldeia para responder às mil e uma perguntas que variavam desde suas aventuras a seu envolvimento com as princesas e Zelda.

Ele responde como pode, evadindo perguntas mais íntimas, porém quando havia respondido tudo o que podia e o povo havia terminado de comemorar, alguém pergunta sobre quem das princesas era a escolhida dele. Isso faz o herói olhar inserto para as duas jovens, estas trocam olhares por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e acenar, então ambas abraçam o jovem beijando seu rosto de cada lado.

Depois elas olham para a multidão de queixo caído sorrindo e falando ao mesmo tempo: Isso responde sua pergunta?

Depois da revelação, ninguém mais tinha a cabeça para continuar questionando o jovem que abraça sua mãe e pai adotivos dando o sorriso mais alegre que eles já viram.

\- Finalmente você saiu da sua casa, para nós ver. Foi só o Colin avisar todos que você aparece ein?

\- A Ruls você sabe o quanto uma jornada de dois anos pode cansar você, eu e as garotas precisávamos de um tempo para nós recuperar.

O homem olha para as duas princesas que brincavam com o bebê e filho mais novo do casal, bem, Midna brincava, sendo completamente brincalhona por natureza, era perfeito para a menininha, Nabooru somente olhava sentada ao lado da colega.

\- Então, quando vai nos apresentar suas novas namoradas? Mas devo dizer que você trabalha lento mas com excelência não é? Em dois anos você aparece com suas belezas como elas! O que falta, a princesa Zelda também?

O herói sorri envergonhado, desviando o olhar para o lado, ambas as princesas olham para aonde a dupla estava, sorrindo um pouco insertas no que dizer, as duas estavam levemente vermelhas com o elogio do espadachim mais velho. Este nota como o trio reage, arregalando os olhos e ficando mudo por alguns segundos, antes de dar uma gostosa gargalhada.

\- Link, meu filho, você é mesmo especial, não é? Agora, apresentações?

\- A linda ruiva com pele pálida e olhos que parecem fogo, é Midna a princesa de outra dimensão chamada twilight, aquela que se pode passar usando o espelho do crepúsculo, o mesmo que vocês estavam pesquisando. A segunda linda princesa é uma exótica guerreira da tribo Gerudo chamada Nabooru, ambas estão sob minha proteção até segunda ordem, ou... Até eu ser vencido em um torneio que será realizado em algum momento deste ano.

\- Então o poder do espelho não era somente especulação, interessante. Porém pelo que me contou o mesmo espelho foi destruído, não foi? Midna, minha querida, Link não a forçou a ficar, forçou?

O heroi lança um olhar para Ruls, mas o mais velho somente pisca discretamente para ele esperando a resposta.

\- Claro que não! Eu... Queria ficar... Mas não tinha coragem... Até ele ir e destruir o espelho antes mesmo dele ser ativado. Ainda não sei o porque ele fez aquilo, claro que ele queria meu bem, pois Link sempre teve esse sexto sentido para essas coisas... Mas... E agora com essa nova regra do conselho real, eu serei passada para outro se o mesmo derrotar Link...

Midna começa a falar com vigor, porém com cada pausa ela diminui mais e mais o seu tom de voz, até não passar de um sussurro que somente Link e Nabooru ouve, Ruls não se importa com isso, pois aquilo era para o herói ouvir e não ele. Com um aceno o espadachim mais velho sai da casa junto com sua esposa que pega delicadamente sua filha dos braços da agora pensativa princesa, sorrindo para Link que não a percebe, estando totalmente focado no rosto de Midna e a pegando pelos ombros tirando a princesa de seus devaneios.

\- Link...?

\- Midna... Eu a amo, foi por isso que eu não pude deixar você partir e por isso que eu nunca a deixarei partir.

Com isso ele beija a twilli nos lábios, fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos mas logo os fecha se rendendo ao beijo suave e calmo do guerreiro. Segundos depois sem ar para continuar, os dois novos amantes se separam tentando recuperar o fôlego, Midna tinha os olhos levemente desfocados e um lindo sorriso no rosto enquanto que Link mantém a calma sorrindo.

\- Vamos, Nabooru também precisa de carinho, não fique assim minha princesa. Estarei aqui com você pelo tempo que eu puder.

Depois de falar isso ele se distancia da twilli que o olhava com o coração disparado... Nabooru olhava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com a aproximação do loiro que a beija acariciando seu corpo com tanto carinho, que nem parecia ser um guerreiro...

Após este momento, Link e suas garotas viveram por dois meses dentro dos limites de Ordon, as princesas aprenderam a manter o limiar entre a vida normal como uma fazendeira ou civil, com a vida sobrenatural que todos os três possuíam. Midna com a ajuda de Link descobre sua habilidade natural com uma arma chamada alabarda, ou lanças ou foices.

Com sua magia limitada até que seu corpo se acostumasse por completo, ela aprende a usar a arma como um catalisador de sua magia. Claro que ela ainda podia usar a magia, mas somente com um terço da força de antes, isso quer dizer que ela não poderia exagerar como fazia, Nabooru não precisava aprender muito mais coisa na arte da luta, porém duelos contra Link mostra que sua experiência contra inimigos de armas diferentes, era baixa e por tanto não sabia como reagir.

O jovem ensina ambas as princesas muita coisa, desde técnicas militares até cozinhar e domar certos animais, porém técnicas secretas como os ataques mais poderosos e mais habilidoso do jovem, ele não iria passar a elas pois não podia. Durante o tempo juntos, eles se tornaram cada vez mais íntimos e até começaram a poder prever o que o outro faria ou falaria, quase como telepatia.

Isso ajuda muito em certas ocasiões pois as jovens iriam saber se Link estava em perigo e vice-versa, Midna por ser boa em negociação, abriu uma lojinha ao lado da casa de Link usando sua magia e as habilidades do jovem com armas para criar armas, armaduras, utensílios e até arcos ou estilingues. Nabooru se torna uma guarda da aldeia junto com Ruls e defendia os civis com força e coragem, mas ela nunca ficava mais do que oito horas defendendo a aldeia pois queria ficar junto a seu amado Link.

O jovem heroi era multitarefas, ele domava os animais, cuidava das plantas perto de sua casa, ajudava na defesa da aldeia e ainda tinha tempo para treinar e manter seu corpo sempre no máximo de suas habilidades, o mesmo para as duas princesas... Nos primeiros dias, devido à pouca coisa que eles possuíam, Midna e Nabooru permanecem com as mesmas roupas, as limpando durante o tempo de descanso após o lanche da tarde, ficando completamente nuas dentro da casa do jovem.

Isso faz ele ter algumas surpresas por um ou dois dias, porém logo ele se acostuma mas não quer dizer que não ficava muito encantado com os corpos deslumbrantes das duas. Em breve eles recebem roupas dos aldeões e até uma cama maior que foi posta no mesmo local onde a cama original do loiro ficava.

A casa do mesmo também muda aumentando tanto para cima como para os lados, ganhando mais espaço e mais andares, Epona também ganha um local melhor para descansar com um teto sobre sua cabeça e portões para a manter a salvo, a área de treino foi ampliada para uma no subsolo maior e com mais dificuldade. Em suma a vida dos três estava boa e calma, nunca Link precisou erguer sua Master Sword enquanto Midna ou Nabooru estivessem ali com ele...

Mas no fim do terceiro mês ele recebe uma mensagem de Zelda o pedindo para ir à capital onde seria sediado o torneio de luta, ela fala que o jovem poderia chegar no último dia pois como campeão ele não lutaria até o último e mais forte guerreiro chegar a última etapa. Porém os conselheiros criaram desafios diferentes que deixariam três desafiantes para Link, um em cada área que ele era o melhor: Luta de armas, movimento, habilidades intelectuais em campo hostil.

\- Ora... Por sorte ela só mandou isso um dia antes do começo da última etapa, onde eu teria de estar lá. Midna, Nabooru preparem seus trajes de viagem e combate, vamos chegar com estilo.

As duas princesas ao ouvirem o chamado dele, entram na casa e começam a se arrumar, Link coloca sua túnica do herói, modificada por Ordon o espírito da fonte perto da aldeia, assim ele pode colocar partes de sua armadura criada pelas outras tribos junto com a armadura das deusas: ao invés de suas botas de couro normais, ele agora possuía botas metálicas feitas de aço claro como prata, porém mais resistente que o metal nobre.

Cobrindo seus pés e terminando em pontas afiadas próprias para um chute mortal se usado corretamente, as notas eram divididas de uma forma parecida com escamas de um dragão, mas com o formato de pêlos de um lobo, dando mobilidade para os pés dele, protegendo as canelas e joelhos com três partes da armadura, em suas coxas ele possuía proteções laterais que chegavam até a altura dos joelhos, outras nas partes frontais e anteriores, tudo oculto pela túnica que chegava até quase os joelhos.

Em sua cintura ele tinha um novo cinto metálico muito bonito digno de um herói, do mesmo metal que as botas, no tronco ele possuía somente uma proteção no peitoral no mesmo formato de dois caninos cobrindo o peito, ombros e parte superior das costas, na frente à armadura se dividia formando dois caninos que se curvavam indo para as laterais do corpo dele e de volta para o abdômen quase se encontrando na altura do umbigo.

Atrás havia um triângulo de cabeça para baixo chegando até metade de sua coluna, os ombros possuíam ombreiras no formato de bicos de alguma ave curvado para baixo enquanto que no braço em si havia um par de luvas novas e metálicas iguais às de um dos vetos Dark Knight que ele derrotou, com uma camada mais grossa no braço que ele usava sua espada, e quase nada aonde usava o escudo.

Na cabeça ele não usa armadura nenhuma, somente sua touca de sempre... Para as jovens, Midna coloca uma roupa igual à que usava quando Link a viu na forma verdadeira pela primeira vez, porém sem o manto ou capuz e com toda certeza sem a coroa, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado e selvagem em um rabo de cavalo alto lhe caindo até o meio das costas. Botas parecidas com as de link porém subindo até metade das coxas dela com saltos altos, o tom era azul escuro. O mesmo tecido de antes cobria seus quadris mas com proteções metálicas parecendo uma mini saia cobrindo as laterais dos mesmos. No tronco proteções flexíveis estavam nos seios dela como um top metálico criando um lindo decote até o abdômen dela um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Não possuía proteções nos ombros e luvas como as de link porém com proteções de mesma espessura nas duas luvas.

Nabooru mantém suas roupas iguais às que usava quando líder dos Gerudo, porém com botas e luvas iguais às de Midna e com o mesmo tom da mesma, a guerreira do deserto não se importava muito com a cor, e como a armadura branca de Link era mais difícil de fazer... Ela ficou com a cor de Midna, sua proteção do tronco era igual a de sua parceira, porém também protegia os ombros e pescoço criando uma espécie de gola, nos quadris como ela usava uma calça, tinha proteções iguais às de link porém menores pois suas botas chegavam até o meio das coxas. Outra diferença eram as duas proteções triangulares na altura da intimidade dela e de sua traseira... Seu cabelo também mantém o mesmo corte de sempre porém mais longo e com uma joia que muito parecia o símbolo da testa do lobo link...

Para as armas deles: Link aprendeu a usar os poderes de sua outra forma a mais poderosa, a forma deity usando a mascara, porem o espírito da mesma aceitou o herói como seu usuário e assim Link não só ganhou a força,velocidade, resistência e agilidade da mascara somada a sua, mas também a espada especial que deity possuía, esta ele mantinha presa a suas costas formando um x com a máster sword, ambas cobertas pelo escuro de Hyrulen.

Midna prende uma foice dobrada para parecer uma espada com o cabo atrás da lamina, na altura da cintura dela, enquanto que uma segunda arma ficava presa em diagonal nas suas costas, esta era uma lamina dupla, com um cabo no centro e uma lamina em formato de meia lua em cada ponta, por isso ela não possuía ombreiras, para poder mover essas armas maiores com destreza.

Nabooru tinha suas duas espadas presas em x nas costas, porem mais um par de adagas presas ao quadril de cada lado do mesmo, com todos prontos Midna abre um portal que transporta o trio para a entrada principal da cidade... Em outro ponto do território, Zelda estava conversando com alguns conselheiros e convidados quando sente um distúrbio de magia do lado de fora da cidade, indicando a chegada do herói e suas companheiras... Segundos depois ela e todos no interior do palácio, pode ouvir os gritos de euforia vindo dos civis. Ela e todos no interior correm para fora do quarto e palácio, para poderem ver a chegada do herói.

Segundos antes, Link, Midna e Nabooru aparecem do nada bem nos portões de entrada, por onde passam caminhando com confiança, não leva muito tempo para as pessoas os reconhecerem e ficarem de queixo caído com a armadura que usavam. Durante toda a caminhada ninguém ousa cruzar o caminho do trio, abrindo uma passagem segura ate o palácio, porem nas escadarias para o palácio, onde Link pode ver Zelda e alguns outros homens e mulheres o esperando, um par de crianças uma menina e um menino correm atrás de um filhote de cachorro que tinha um osso entre as mandíbulas.

O animal para e se senta estendendo o osso para o loiro que para de caminhar olhando o pequeno ser, o menino grita o nome do animal e corre para ficar entre o mesmo e Link, a menina para de correr olhando de queixo caído e olhos arregalados para os três guerreiros de pé na frente do menino... Todos os civis olham em silencio sem saber como reagir... Até que o cachorro fica ao lado de seu dono, colocando o osso no solo e latindo feliz para o herói. Este pisca e se ajoelha como um cavalheiro, estendendo uma das mãos enluvadas com os dedos afiados como garras... O menino fecha os olhos com medo, porem Link o ignora e acaricia a cabeça do animal, o fazendo soltar um latido feliz.

\- Obrigado pelo presente, garoto... Mas não posso comer isso agora, poderia guardar para mim...?

O menino abre os olhos para observar o rosto sereno e calmo com um sorriso, de Link. O pequeno filhote late mais uma vez pegando seu osso e correndo para ficar com a menina, o herói se levanta estendendo uma das mãos para o menino que sem saber o que fazer, aperta a mão do guerreiro.

\- Tem um bom companheiro, cuide bem dele e ele devolverá sua bondade em dobro. Seja forte e o proteja.

Com isso Link se coloca completamente ereto, olhando para a criança que estava de queixo caído boba, ela se afasta dando espaço para o trio passar, Midna sorri acenando para a menina que acena de volta, hesitante, Nabooru somente pisca dando um sorriso. Ambas seguem o herói que já estava subindo as escadas.

\- Nossa... O herói é mesmo bondoso, viram o sorriso sereno no rosto dele?

\- Sim, e as duas guardas do mesmo são muito belas, me pergunto se não são também suas noivas...

\- Geremias, o que esta pensando...?

\- Ah! Nada amor...!

Então os civis se dispersão com a comoção de marido e mulher, as duas crianças e seu amigo animal ainda estavam ali sorrindo bobas, nesse momento Link estava curvado perante Zelda, assim como Nabooru e Midna que haviam engolido seus orgulhos como princesas quando decidiram ser as namoradas do herói.

\- Erga a cabeça, herói e companheiras do mesmo. Aqui vocês não precisam se prostrar assim.

Zelda fala, fazendo Link se levantar assim como as jovens, no momento seguinte eles seguem Zelda recebendo olhares dos conselheiros, ainda mais alguns velhos que olhavam as armas das duas ex princesas.

\- Princesa, porque essas mulheres estão armadas? Jovens como elas não deveriam estar aprendendo mais sobre...

Link olha de lado para o velho que se cala, congelado pelo olhar do herói.

\- Então... Esta dizendo que mulheres não deveriam lutar...?

\- Sim. Mais é claro!

\- Entendo... Você pode ter suas convicções, mas não esqueça que essas duas não são suas civis, elas são minhas guardiãs e amantes, elas podem carregar armas sob minha palavra. Ou você gostaria de ir contra minha autoridade?

O jovem herói fala estendendo uma das mãos lentamente para o cabo da máster sword... Isso faz o velho conselheiro arregalar os olhos e recuar não falando mais pelo resto do passeio ate os quartos de hospedes do trio, na realidade só um quarto com três camas, uma sala de estar e um banheiro grande o bastante para uma banheira que caberia duas pessoas juntas.

\- Aqui, Link. Pode descansar ou caminhar pelo palácio, vocês três tem total liberdade de fazerem o que desejarem. Eu os verei amanha as oito na mesma arena onde você competiu usando suas claw-shot.

O jovem afirma com a cabeça, vendo Zelda se afastar com alguns conselheiros, porem dois permanecem ali, Midna e Nabooru vão para dentro do quarto relaxar um pouco, o herói olha a dupla que retribui o olhar com outro curioso. Um era um homem alto de seus cinquenta anos ou mais com robes que ocultavam todo seu corpo menos sua cabeça careca... A outra era uma mulher muito mais jovem com pele pálida cabelos loiros e uma mascara ocultando seu rosto assim como um turbante prendendo grande parte de seu cabelo, ocultando um dos olhos, ela também usava robes, porem tinha a altura de Zelda diferente do homem um pouco mais alto que Link. Ambos tinham olhos vermelhos penetrantes.

\- Link, o herói. Nos somos da tribo Sheikah, creio que deva conhecer...

O jovem arregala os olhos, antes de estreitar os mesmos e rosnar como o lobo que era. Ambos estranhos recuam assustados porem sem demonstrar em seus rostos, o mais alto ergue as mãos em paz.

\- Não viemos causar problemas... Essa aqui ao meu lado é a herdeira de minha tribo, porem ela não podia competir no torneio pois não queria ir contra você... Mas eu tenho um pedido... Se você conseguir derrotar o guerreiro que mandamos, poderia proteger ela? Sinto que...

Link ergue uma das mãos calando o homem.

\- Você, converse com as duas dentro do quarto, sem seu acompanhante. Se elas aceitarem, venha me ver no campo de treinamento dos soldados, quero dar uma olhada lá... Ah entregue isso para Midna por mim.

Ele saca sua espada herdada de Fierce Deity, colocando a mesma nas mãos da jovem loira que arfa com o peso, afirmando com a cabeça em silencio e entrando no quarto. O jovem suspira e olha para o homem.

\- Se tentar entrar ali, eu o mato.

Com isso Link caminha para longe do homem, que rosnava por dentro pois seus planos foram arruinados com essa ação do herói... Em outro ponto do palácio, alguns soldados treinavam sob o olhar rigoroso de uma nova capita escolhida por Zelda um mês após a partida de Link para seu merecido descanso em Ordon. Era Impa um guerreira poderosa e também secretamente um dos sábios protetores do espelho.

Ela observava e dava dicas para cada um dos soldados enquanto estes duelaram ou treinavam em grupos, em minutos de treinamento, ela já havia ajudado mais de vinte dos soldados que sofriam com o treinamento rigoroso... Tudo estava correndo bem e calmo até o barulho de passadas fortes e confiantes ecoar por uma parte de mármore que levava a área de treinamento.

Agora, por causa de onde eles estavam, todos os soldados com Impa inclusa olham para o portão escurecido pelas sombras. Normalmente ninguém iria ter a audácia de interromper o treinamento, por isso nenhum deles esperava um visitante. Mas todos podem ouvir que as passadas possuíam um som metálico somente usado por guerreiros de armadura... Segundos de tensão depois, o visitante aparece caminhando calmamente para fora do portão observando a paisagem do lado oposto à onde os soldados estavam.

Quando o jovem aparece, cada um dos soldados arregala os olhos e deixa o queixo cair, até mesmo Impa não pode ocultar sua surpresa pois o herói em pessoa estava ali somente caminhando pelo local como se não fosse uma das pessoas mais importantes de Hyrulen no momento. Poucos segundos depois ele finalmente nota o grupo de soldados e caminha até o mesmo com o rosto calmo porém olhos que examinavam a postura de cada um, olhos que Impa conhecia, olhos de um verdadeiro guerreiro veterano.

\- Olá pessoal, eu ouvi batidas de armas e vim ver o que estava acontecendo... Será que eu poderia ter um breve aquecimento antes de minha luta amanhã?

O herói pergunta retirando suas armas lendárias e as colocando no solo atrás de si, os soldados olham para ele como se fosse Deus ou o demônio dependendo do caso. Impa caminha até o jovem tão alto quanto ela.

\- Link, herói. É a primeira vez que vêm aqui?

O jovem se alongava suspirando levemente.

\- Bem, sim, das últimas vezes que eu estive aqui na cidade, ou estava correndo contra o tempo ou quase morrendo ou com um amigo quase morrendo... Então...

Ele fala aquilo com um tom tão calmo que mais parece arrogante, porém a maior parte do grupo ali Impa inclusa, sabia da verdade, ele somente falava um fato, nada mais.

\- Bom, se quer um treinamento, você terá de passar por cada etapa antes de poder duelar com alguém... Desculpe são as regras, não as mudarei nem para você.

\- Isso é perfeito, não gosto muito quando as pessoas me tratam como alguém tão importante... Eu sou somente um guerreiro.

Todos pensam a mesma coisa: Muito humilde...

\- Certo... Comece usando uma espada de madeira... Como você é mais forte, para passar nessa etapa você tem de dar pelo menos vinte golpes antes da espada quebrar.

Todos menos Link olham para Impa como se ela fosse louca.

\- Posso tentar usar duas espadas? Nunca tentei de fato, ei você jogue essa sua espada!

Link acena para um dos soldados, este empunhava uma espada de madeira de tamanho aproximado com a master Sword. O homem afirma jogando a espada para o herói que sorri erguendo sua mão direita para pegar a arma pelo cabo e a girar. Com um movimento ele tira o corpo lançando a arma contra o alvo de madeira ali perto, a espada atravessa a cabeça do alvo, porém Link não havia terminado, correndo até outro soldado e roubando sua espada de madeira, ele corre até o alvo saltando para cair com sua espada pronta para fatiar.

No mesmo instante ele segura a primeira arma com a mão livre e a vida para fora dando o segundo golpe com a mão esquerda, aterrissando e girando para golpear com ambas as armas em diagonal, quebrando ambas mas destruindo o alvo completamente. Ele se coloca de pé olhando os cabos das ex armas e os jogando para o lado antes de virar e notar os queixos caídos de todos os soldados.

\- Bom... Acho que você passou dessa etapa... Link gostaria de um duelo contra mim?

\- Desculpe capita, depois de ver que eu possuo a habilidade para duas armas, eu preciso me preparar para as lutas amanhã. Eu só vim para dar uma olhada... Vê minha mulher já está me chamando.

Um portal preto e azul aparece no solo ao lado de Link, este caminha até onde suas armas estavam, para então voltar até o portal.

\- Vá ver meus duelos amanhã, deixe alguns dos seus soldados assistir, talvez eles aprendam algo... Até mais... Sheikah!

Ele desaparece junto com o portal, deixando para trás soldados determinados e uma jovem mulher muito impressionada... No quarto Link aparece entre Midna, Nabooru e a herdeira de antes, todas o olhavam esperançosas.

\- Podem falar...

\- O nome dela é Sheik, ela deseja muito sair de perto do pai dela que foi corrompido por alguma magia negra. Devido a isso seu oponente de amanhã provavelmente terá alguma magia, mas falemos disso depois. Aparentemente ela possuía grandes habilidades de combate e... Muita flexibilidade... Além disso ela parece gostar de você.

Midna fala sorrindo, Link olha um rubor aparecer sob os olhos da loira que retira os robes mostrando a roupa colada e flexível que usava, mas não tira a mascara explicando que ela possuía uma cicatriz... Ela é interrompida quando o jovem se aproxima retirando a máscara com um golpe rápido mostrando o lindo rosto da jovem que arregala os olhos, por causa do golpe, o cabelo dela se ergue mostrando ambos os olhos, com o esquerdo sendo branco por causa de uma longa cicatriz começando em seu couro cabeludo e passando pelo olho para continuar pela bochecha até o queixo e pescoço dela. Desaparecendo sob sua roupa...

Sem nem piscar, Link toca o rosto dela a trazendo para perto de si.

\- Você é linda, se quiser esconder seu rosto de outros, pode ser, mas de mim não esconda, pois tudo o que eu vejo é uma linda mulher com o corpo de uma assassina, ágil e flexível. Eu lhe darei proteção e treinamento, em troca eu quero que se abra mais para mim.

Ele pisca sorrindo e soltando a jovem vermelha como um pimentão, ela cobre os lábios com as duas mãos e começa a chorar, não de tristeza mas alegria... No próximo momento Link é derrubado no chão com uma jovem o abraçando tão forte que ele imagina o que teria acontecido a ela...

\- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...! Depois do que fizeram comigo, eu não sabia se alguém iria falar isso para mim, obrigada Link... Minha adaga está com você.

\- Tudo bem, agora vamos conversar sobre amanhã, Midna, Nabooru vocês vão assistir minha luta?

As duas se entreolham sorrindo e afirmando com a cabeça... Aquela noite eles passam aprendendo mais sobre Sheik enquanto esta aprende mais sobre Link e as duas outras princesas, o que ela aprende era que o jovem guerreiro era muito poderoso tanto que ambas as ex princesas reconheciam que mesmo se juntassem as duas mais a magia de zelda, mesmo assim não seria o bastante para derrotar Link... Sheik também aprende sobre como o trio era intimo um do outro, mas sem terem chegado ainda ao próximo passo de seu relacionamento, tudo porque Link era um cavalheiro...

As horas passam rapidamente para o grupo de guerreiros e antes que pudessem esperar, já era a hora de Link ir para a arena, Midna, Nabooru e Sheik são guiadas por Zelda em pessoa ate a área vip onde poderiam assistir tudo de camarote.

\- Bem vindos senhores e senhoras de toda Hyrulen! Hoje teremos o primeiro torneiro heroico criado pela nossa princesa e Rainha: Zelda! Neste torneio os melhores guerreiros de todos os cantos competem entre si pela chance de duelarem contra o famoso e poderoso Heroi enviado pelas deusas! Uma salva de palmas para os três últimos guerreiros poderosos em cada uma das modalidades ditas por serem os pontos fortes do herói!

O apresentador grita fazendo os espectadores gritarem excitados para os confrontos daquele dia, mal sabiam eles que as deusas tinham outros planos para o fim daquele torneio... Um teste real para poder de Link... Um a um os guerreiros entram na arena, um era da tribo dos Goron, jovem e impulsivo ele foi contra a ordem dos anciãos e entrou no torneio para competir contra Link na modalidade habilidade durante batalha.

Um Zora veio para testar suas habilidades de movimento contra Link, não para o derrotar, mas para saber em que patamar estava. Por ultimo um Sheikah muito raro e poderoso iria duelar a moda antiga contra Link usando somente armas e magia, alem de habilidades muito superiores, ele esperava, que a do herói.

\- Ai estão, os três guerreiros, agora façam silencio para a chegada do herói...!

O apresentador não precisa esperar muito, pois alguém salta da ala vip, sem que ninguém nem Zelda percebesse, caindo mais de 10 metros ate o solo criando uma cratera pequena ao cair com um joelho ao solo, as mãos nas laterais do corpo fechadas em punhos. O ser se levanta lentamente fazendo todos notarem quem era, ele tinha os olhos fechados mas ao os abrir suas íris brilham em um tom diamante quando ele cruza os braços na frente do peito apontando com o queixo para um lado... Momentos depois uma espada e um escudo caem aparecendo do nada, se fincando ao lado dele mostrando ser a máster sword e o escudo de Hyrule, a segunda arma do jovem aparece rodando o herói antes de flutuar a frente dele e se fincar no solo deixando o seu dono apoiar as mãos sobre o cabo.

Os espectadores olhavam em silencio respeitoso o maior dos guerreiros, o herói de todo o reino, mostrar que estava mais do que pronto para a batalha.

\- Ai esta... Link o herói escolhido pelas deusas! Agora, herói você pode escolher quem ira enfrentar primeiro?

Link sorri olhando de lado para Zelda e piscando, a princesa arregala os olhos sorrindo para si mesma.

\- Bom, como isso tudo foi criado pois os conselheiros não respeitam meu poder e honra, vou mostrar a eles como eu posso ser poderoso... Ei vocês três, aguentam um batalha usando todas as modalidades em uma só?

O trio se entreolha confuso, Link gira sua arma a prendendo nas costas, então pega o escudo e espada se preparando com o sorriso desaparecendo para dar lugar ao olhar serio e selvagem que já fez ate mesmo Ganondorf hesitar... Entendendo o que ele queria dizer, todos os três guerreiros se separam, o apresentador grita e corre para longe dali... Sem esperar Link desaparece com uma frase.

\- Farore's Spirit...

Sem dar trégua, Link aparece acima do Zora que arregala os olhos ao ver a perna erguida do guerreiro pronta para o golpear na cabeça, pensando rápido, ele abaixa e gira para o lado mostrando grande velocidade e agilidade, o herói aterrissa criando uma pequena cratera mas logo ergue o escudo pois uma pedra é jogada em sua direção pelo Goron.

\- Você se acha forte, herói. Mas não pode vencer três ao mesmo tempo, sua arrogância será sua perda!

Com o grito o guerreiro junto com o goron saltam contra Link, um usando uma longa espada de duas mãos e o outro somente os punhos que eram resistentes o bastante para se defender contra laminas... Mas o jovem ergue sua espada e seu escudo, bloqueando ambos os golpes com facilidade.

\- Você é o arrogante aqui, Sheikah... Eu já lutei com hordas de monstros, e os derrotei sozinho... Se vocês pensam que vão me derrotar assim... Estão enganados!

Com isso Link gira golpeando ambos os guerreiros e os lançando voando contra as paredes da arena, destruindo as mesmas com a força do impacto. Sem demora ele larga seu escudo sacando sua segunda espada e pela primeira vez empunha ambas as poderosas armas para um combate, movendo as laminas com destreza ele bloqueia todas as lanças de água que o zora lhe jogou ates de saltar e desaparecer novamente em um furacão, ele reaparece atrás do zora que gira erguendo uma lança, o impacto da Master Sword com a lança cria uma onda de choque de devasta o solo da arena. A forca foi tanta que o pobre zora cai de joelhos não conseguindo aguentar.

\- Link... A princesa Ruto precisa de sua ajuda, herói... Ela foi mandada a outra dimensão pelo seu inimigo... Eu vim para testar suas habilidades, mas já notei que sua força não diminuiu com o tempo... Por favor escute a voz das deusas e ajude minha dama... O resto dos zoras nem notaram a ausência dela... Então cuide dela quando nos não podemos... Apresentador! Eu desisto, Link é muito poderoso e rápido para mim!

O homem se aproxima acenando com a cabeça para Link que salta para longe girando sua espada deity contra o Shaikah que aparece de sua sombra o golpeando, muito para a surpresa do atacante, as armas se chocam com uma onda de choque, porem sem defesa ele não pode desviar da máster sword que o corta no ombro... Imediatamente ele salta se distanciando , a lamina de link parece cantar para seu dono que a ergue alto no ar enviando uma lamina de energia em formato de meia lua contra o guerreiro que ergue sua espada para bloquear.

Mas o ataque foi forte o bastante para empurrar o grande homem para trás antes do mesmo conseguir desviar o ataque para o lado, o Goron vendo o confronto, se perguntava porque estava ali quando vê Link derrubando suas espadas e desaparecendo para reaparecer diante dele usando os punhos, os dois guerreiros bloqueiam um punho de cada um.

\- Uma luta de forças? Contra um goron? Você esta doido, herói!

Link ignora o comentário perdendo espaço para trazer o seu oponente para frente e acertar um chute na lateral do corpo do mesmo, o lançando para o lado. O guerreiro Shaikah vê o momento como uma chance e aparece das sombras perto de Link, movendo sua espada para fatiar o jovem ao meio, porem este da um passo para o lado, desviando por milímetros, então quando a arma se finca no solo, ele segura o pulso do homem e golpeia seu estomago com o outro braço, tirando o ar do corpo dele.

\- Você foi corrompido pelo mal, mostre sua real face... Demonio.

Com uma joelhada Link ergue o pobre guerreiro no ar usando a própria arma do mesmo contra ele e corta fora sue braço lançando o corpo para longe, porem o homem da um mortal aterrissando derrapando. O jovem larga a arma que parece desaparecer em sombras ao tocar o solo.

\- Você me descobriu, herói, mas isso não vai ajudar em nada! Veja meu poder das sombras!

\- Não vou ver nada, eu preciso terminar isso depressa, veja o poder da luz...

Então os dois se preparam para o confronto, um triângulo negro aparece sob o guerreiro, transformando seu braço decepado em uma garra gigantesca, porém três triângulos dourados aparecem na frente e atrás dele com Link aparecendo do nada na frente do guerreiro empunhando sua master Sword sem o escudo. Ambos os guerreiros chocam suas armas que cria uma cratera sob ambos, no momento seguinte eles desaparecem e reaparecem no ar com Link dando vários goles rápidos desviando de dois ou três do braço lento, porém poderoso.

Outra onda de choque faz os dois desaparecerem e reaparecerem no solo trocando golpes tão rápido quanto possível para olhos humanos seguirem, e mesmo assim muitos não podiam seguir. Os que observavam estavam espantados, Midna, Nabooru e Sheik estavam de pé olhando com tamanha seriedade que faz Zelda em pessoa se levantar para ver melhor, então ela nota o olhar de Link... Algo estava errado, ele estava tratando essa batalha com mais seriedade do que fez com os outros dois guerreiros.

\- Ele não está usando as habilidades secretas, ou já teria derrotado aquele monstro... Mas isso não me surpreende pois ele somente usou essas habilidades contra monstros que iria matar... O que será que ele tem em mente?

\- Midna... O qual poderosas são essas habilidades secretas?

Zelda, Sheik e Nabooru olham a twilli, está estreita as sobrancelhas.

\- Ele só precisou usar uma das sete habilidades secretas contra Ganondorf, pelo que me disse. Mas foi essa habilidade várias vezes seguidas...

\- Então são poderosas, mas... Oh! Essa magia, é uma magia negra muito poderosa... Esperem!

A triforce nas costas da mão da princesa, começa a brilhar, logo a sabedoria das deusas caem nas mentes de todos ali dentro, incluindo Link lutando abaixo. Midna prontamente salta para ajudar seu amado, Nabooru a segue junto com Sheik, Zelda somente olha rezando pelo melhor...

Quando as três guerreiras chegam a batalha, o guerreiro das trevas já havia se transformado em um monstro com mais de dez metros de altura parecendo uma espécie de hibrido de dragão com porco com lobo enorme com asas e tudo mais. Nesse momento os espectadores fogem dali, não querendo mais ver aquilo ou poderiam sair feridos, Midna saca sua foice, Nabooru suas laminas maiores, Sheik uma harpa enquanto que Link retira sua túnica verde, junto com as proteções dos ombros e tronco, jogando tudo para o lado, então joga sua máster Sword para Sheik que arregala os olhos pegando a arma, o escudo vai para Nabooru que aprendeu a lutar com espada escudo junto do herói, todas incluindo o monstro olham ele retirar a ultima proteção em seu tronco que era sua malha de aço, então pega sua espada diferente a erguendo no ar para entoar uma canção baixa porem agressiva...

\- Oh, garotas ele vai ir com tudo, se é assim...

Midna coloca a foice apoiada no ombro e junta as mãos criando uma esfera negra ali que logo a engloba fazendo suas roupas desaparecerem, menos as armaduras... Nabooru afirma girando sua lamina e a fincando no solo, então ergue o escudo para o alto... Sheik olha todos se preparando para darem tudo de si, então também daria tudo de si, arrancando a mascara e túnica branca que usava, ela fecha os olhos girando a harpa para trás de si com a máster sword a sua frente...

Enquanto todos usavam suas formas mais poderosas, o monstro sorria maligno, sabendo que mesmo se eles usassem tudo, ainda não seriam capaz de nada! Então seus pensamentos são desviados para o grupo de guerreiros mágicos quando todos rugem... Link aparece em sua forma Fierse Deity com a armadura corporal do deus, junto com as botas e luvas de sua outra armadura, seus olhos antes azuis viram prateados parecendo o olhar de um lobo, sua espada ganha escamas afiadas como diamantes...

Midna muda um pouco também, seu cabelo fica negro e azul com símbolos estranhos nas laterais, sua pele se torna completamente negra, a não ser pelo abdômen, palmas, area do nariz e lábios, seus olhos ficam dourados com azul brilhante e sua foice ganha uma segunda lamina na outra ponta do cabo.

Nabooru não muda muito fisicamente, porem ganha uma armadura dourada diferente da que usava antes, cobrindo todo seu corpo, porem colado ao mesmo dando mobilidade, seu rosto so estava coberto por uma mascara escondendo os olhos e parte superior da cabeça, suas botas e luvas continuam as mesmas.

Sheik agora possuía a pele tão pálida quanto a de link, cabelo branco como o dele e olhos azuis ao invés de vermelhos, sua harpa havia virado uma espécie de garra longa e afiada, suas roupas se rasgam mostrando todo o corpo dela, cobrindo somente os seios e quadris com algo parecido com bandagens negras, suas botas e luvas continuam, mas um par de orelhas longas parecidas com as de um gato, calda como a de um e dentes afiados aparecem em seu corpo, suas cicatrizes agora mais pareciam listras de um tigre...

Todo o grupo dispersa a energia extra olhando o monstro... Link é o primeiro a começar desaparecendo e reaparecendo sobre a cabeça da criatura.

\- Din's Flame!

Ele aponta uma das mãos para o monstro, invocando o fogo sagrado de Din e começando a criar uma esfera grande que crescia cada vez mais. Midna aparece do outro lado da cabeça do monstro fazendo o mesmo, porem com uma esfera negra faiscando de eletricidade rosa.

\- Hah, acham que eu vou deixar vocês carregarem esse ataque...?

\- Não, mas nos não vamos deixar que você os toque... Sheik...

\- Certo!

As duas guerreiras avançam contra o monstro, desviando de suas garras, a mais ágil das duas sobe correndo pela pata dianteira, saltando e cortando usando a máster sword, porem o rabo da criatura se ergue para a golpear, mas uma lamina passa voando na frente dela decepando parte do rabo e fazendo o monstro rugir de dor. Nabooru se ergue do solo sacando outra arma enquanto se defendia das rajadas mágicas usando o escudo de Link, girando em pleno ar ela lança uma rajada de magia contra o peito do oponente, mas o mesmo se defende usando os braços.

Sheik aproveita e aparece sobre uma das mãos dele, fincando a máster sword na mesma para erguer sua garra para o céu.

\- Venha, trovão...

Com isso um trovão poderoso cai sobre as garras dela, que redireciona a energia contra a cabeça do monstro, acendendo o mesmo como uma arvore de natal. Ela e Nabooru saltam para longe, quando o ser rugi alto lançando raios negros contra elas que desviam da forma que podem...

Link e Midna terminam de carregar seus golpes, lançando as duas esferas contra o monstro que rosna criando uma esfera de mesmo tamanho, ambos os golpes colidem lutando por dominância ate que as esferas da dupla ganham a batalha enviando todos os ataques contra o demônio Midna e o herói imediatamente aparecem na frente das outras duas, criando um escudo que os protegem da explosão resultante...

No céu as deusas observavam a batalha muito surpresas com o aumento de poder do herói, porem sabiam que ele cresceria para se tornar o guerreiro mais poderoso... Mas este mundo não poderia suportar tal poder... Com a explosão criando um terremoto por toda a capital, a onda de choque é contida por Zelda que continuava na arena ajudando seu amado herói como podia, mas mesmo com aquele golpe colossal a criatura continua de pé, com deuses os observando, o grupo continua a lutar contra o demônio usando suas habilidades ao máximo, isso dura varias horas com Sheik desabando após um soco colidir com seu peito a lançando contra a área vip onde Zelda so pode ver o vulto colidir com a parede e cair do lado de fora da arena, onde os civis olham assustados a bela jovem derrotada e com vários ferimentos, voltar a forma normal com roupas e tudo mais.

O que a difere de outros guerreiros, era sua espada, a lendária espada do herói estava presa na mão dela... de dentro da arena, todos podem ouvir e sentir a luta do restante dos heróis, sem a coragem para chegar perto nem da pobre jovem... Mas não precisam pois ela logo é envolta em luz dourada e erguida no ar ate desaparecer...

Dentro da arena, Link duelava com o demônio, usando suas duas laminas, pois sua espada podia se dividir em duas, a luta entre eles criava ondas de impacto a cada golpe, impedindo o avanço de Midna e Nabooru, porem Link perde o rabo da criatura de vista quando bloqueia um dos punhos, sendo lançado para o lado e colidindo com três prédios antes de dar um mortal e cair derrapando entre alguns civis que o olhavam com olhos arregalados. Da arena explosões são ouvidas pois a luta continuava mesmo sem ele.

\- Link! O que esta acontecendo?

Era Impa e alguns soldados, todos travam ao verem o olhar dele.

\- Um demônio, usando parte do poder de Ganon... Impa mantenha todos a salvo!

Ele arregala os olhos e chuta a capita para longe, antes de erguer as duas laminas, pois o demonio aparece sobre eles abaixando um dos punhos contra o guerreiro, criando uma cratera sobre ambos.

\- Grrrr, onde esta Midna e Nabooru?

\- Oh suas amadas? Eu as derrotei, só sobrou você... Heroi!

Ele olha para a direção da arena, vendo duas colunas douradas se erguendo por um segundo antes de desaparecer, porem não pode pensar muito, pois o outro punho da besta o ergue no ar e seu rabo o lança mais alto ainda voando vários metros antes de parar e unir as laminas... O demônio alça voo para se encontrar com seu oponente, então ambos voltam a uma batalha que não será esquecida por ninguém na capital abaixo... ataques eram desviados, magias eram lançadas por vários segundos antes de link perder sua espada que cai ao lado de Impa.

Ela olha a arma arregalando os olhos para o herói que duelava usando somente suas mãos, golpes de igual força, velocidade sobre humana eram algumas das coisas que todos ali viam naquela noite... Porem a coragem da capitã foi o que terminou esse duelo, pois quando Link consegue um golpe no peito do demônio, esmagando o mesmo pela força mas por reflexo seu oponente o lança contra o solo como uma bala de canhão colidindo com o pavimento e criando outra cratera na capital... O demônio ainda no ar, segurava o peito e rugia de dor voando para longe da capital, tentando ir a algum lugar para se recuperar, tendo certeza de que o herói não se reergueria... Como estava enganado...

Na praça da capital, Link se erguia com ossos quebrados e corpo fraco, mas ainda em seu poder máximo sem usar sua magia negra, sai da cratera ficando de pé porem os civis e soldados podiam ver o sangue saindo de suas feridas feitas por garras, seu cabelo estava respingado por sangue negro do demônio e suas roupas estavam com manchas negras e vermelhas do seu sangue e do inimigo. Ele cambaleia na direção da saída da cidade, porem Impa para na frente dele erguendo sua espada.

\- Aqui, herói... Me deixe ajudar...

\- ... Eu sei que você é poderosa mas...

Um rugido e um estrondo mostram a morte do demônio, seguida de uma explosão de luz que cria um circulo no céu antes de desaparecer... Link sorri voltando ao normal sem sua túnica e caindo de joelhos sem forças... Porem Impa não pode deixar o maior dos heróis cair de cara no chão e rapidamente o abraça ignorando o fato de estar sem roupas da cintura para cima... Porem algo mais ocorre, uma luz dourada os envolve erguendo ambos guerreiros do solo, os dois podem ouvir dentro de suas mentes: Seus poderes já fizeram o maior bem nessas terras... Agora precisam seguir seu inimigo para outros mundos e o destruir de uma vez por todas... Seus amigos estarão os esperando no reino de Fiore, em um mundo onde a magia é uma forma de vida, não algo surpreendente como aqui...

" Link sua túnica e armadura peitoral será enviada a você depois, suas armas ganhadas em suas aventuras ainda estão com você... Seja forte pois seu poder mudara... o poder de Deity se unira a seu outro lado... você será o primeiro Evil Slayer... Agora vá... Besta sagrada, heroi do tempo, herói da Twilight... Link!"

Entao tanto Impa como Link desmaiam... O tempo passa... Nabooru e Midna são enviadas para uma parte do reino de Fiore, para ganharem experiência necessária para viver nesse mundo... Ambas ainda com suas armaduras e roupas, alem do escudo lendário de Link, elas despertam em um deserto de onde logo precisam se proteger de uma tempestade de areia.

Por sorte elas ganharam a sabedoria que as ensinou sobre aquele mundo e assim poderiam sobreviver ate se reencontrarem com Link... Sheik e Impa são enviadas para outro ponto do reino, mais precisamente uma montanha gelada onde são atacadas por macacos super desenvolvidos com um estranho gosto por mulheres... Elas rapidamente destroem todo o grupo e rumam para a base da montanha... Ambas empunhavam as espadas do herói...

Link desperta totalmente curado, em uma floresta no limite entre a mesma e a cidade, ele entende o que as deusas fizeram e sabia o que ele mesmo devia fazer... Se erguendo ele segue para a cidade ouvindo gritos vindo da mesma...

Na cidade no mesmo momento em que Link despera, uma certa guilda estava sendo atacada por um membro da própria guilda... Cada membro lutava desesperadamente nas ruas da cidade, tanto que quando Link entra na mesma, os membros presos na base da guilda, e os membros traidores veem o numero aumentar confundindo todos que param as lutas quando uma tela mágica se abre sob cada um dos combatentes, mostrando o invasor caminhando calmamente. Quando um dos membros e ele são presos dentro de uma das arenas, o invasor derrota com somente um golpe seu oponente.

Isso claramente faz todos se surpreenderem e o invasor continua a derrotar todos que o desafiam, continuando seu caminho sem nem precisar parar de caminhar, mas isso muda quando Erza e Lucy entram na batalha, a primeira consegue derrotar com facilidade Evergreen, libertando as outras garotas de um estado de paralisia por pedra... Os que observavam o jovem, notam quando ele sente a magia de um dos traidores desaparecer, por ficar desmaiada, ele desaparece da tela e reaparece aonde Erza estava, fazendo a mesma arregalar os olhos e girar para ficar de frente para um próximo inimigo.

\- ... Porque? Ruiva, porque vocês que possuem a mesma marca em seus corpos, lutam uns contra os outros? Não são todos da mesma guilda?


End file.
